deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Deadliest Warrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shaolin Monk page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:39, 2010 April 20 do you have skype? do you have skype? --ShadowTale 00:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have a Skype account... Why? The Deadliest Warrior 21:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Scout vs Mario that wasn't me, that was astro, I've been trying to get in touch with him live so we can work this stuff out. but I can't get ahold of him. Talk with Astro. I think that match up is stupid too. --ShadowTale 03:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Scout v. Mario OK, thanks ShadowTale, no disrespect intended. Scout v Mario yeah, i thought i changed it already.. anyway, i cant figure out who mario should verse or the scout because shadow wont give me the character sheets id unlock the page but last time i did it got vandelised. Admin Trial well seeing as you are helping substantaily (i think i spelt it wrong) im going to give you a trial on being an admin. you dont get beurocrat status yet (i haven't let shadow have it either) because im not sure if they can handle the job. but yes, ill trial you for a few days, see how you go. i think you will do well because you seem to be doing well without admin status. CH33R5 Astrotorical 02:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin. Trial... COOL THANKS! Wow thanks Astrotorical, it is an honor! But.... what do I need to do to become an Admin.? Just keep doing what I'm doing? Or do I need to fill something out, or what? If you let me know, I will most certainly do it! Thanks again! The Deadliest Warrior 18:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior trial basically you, as you said, need to keep doin what your doin. dont stuff it up, we are like rolemodels... well atleast id like that think we are so you know, swearing and vandalism is a no go. im making a few cuts to the staff (if needed) but your not included because you just started. good luck &PS you can now edit every page. this means you will also have to edit the deadliest member. you have to add your own section etc and change it to online for whenever you are online for a long period of time. i wont do it much because of the dodgy internet ( :P ). and do a personal signiture like mine. it helps define you (had english today so im using some fancy words) CH33R5 Astrotorical 03:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) list of battles page Feel free to make whatever changes you desire. Also how would you feel about running the rest of the deadliest Competition for me? If you have the time for it that is. I know I don't have the time to do it. You won't have to make images for the contestants or anything, just post their stats from http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/The_Deadliest_Fiction also, Characters that have more than one weapon should only have 1 weapon per slot. So if they have like 4 weapons in the ranged field, use your best judgement to pick just 1 of them for the character sheet. Do you feel you would be up to this? --ShadowTale 06:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Polls polls are really easy once you learn how to make them. when your on a page that you want there to be a poll, click "Source" then add this... Who would win? Fire Water would have this output Who would win? Fire Water for more info check out http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Polls trial now i was reading the latest comp blog and saw that your aparently giving up on the competition? you are still on trial you know and if we set you a task, we expect you to complete it. im letting this one slide because it seems that you dont understand the logic of why we DSQ jason v micheal. next time message shadow tale instead of blog commenting it, he could have explained it better. the whole wiki doesn't need to know (no flame intended) CH33R5 Astrotorical 18:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) das Trial well.. i thought youd go pretty well during the Trial period but if thats what you want, it is done. if you ever want to have another go, just ask. just do it before we get a total of 5 admins. 5 is the standard amount so yeah CH33R5 Astrotorical 01:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) The Fictional Warriors Well done The Deadliest Warrior, you've managed to make the pages just like warriors from the proper series and for that I salute you. ~ sorofin Hey, I've taken the liberty to make a category (Category:Fictional Warriors) for the pages you made regarding the competition. I know you get a bit touchy about your work onb this wiki, so I thought I'd let you know. -LeoLab 00:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Fictional Warriors Great work with the simulated battle pages (such as kratos), they look good and are short. this is exactly how they are supposed to be set out. do one for the Tron vs. Zak Gibbs one (im a huge Troniac) and if i like what youve done, ill want you to do all the pages relating to the simulated battles... unless thats to much for you, in which case i can understand. get back to me CH33R5 Astrotorical 01:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Fictional Warriors yeah ill let you off because Zak does have a NO2 paintball gun which fires more quickly than a Disk. just dont make Tron lose to badly in other fights, hes not the greatest of fighters (seeing as noone seems to take into acount that he has a friggen V5 recognizer). keep up the good work CH33R5 Astrotorical 22:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Tron yeah, the battle was a bit inacurate (i spelt that wrong i think) because a) Tron cannot leave the Encom server so Zak would have to ba zapped down there. b) the LOL does not produce a red dot. c) Zaks watch slows down time. thats it, it simply controls his atoms and speeds him up, causing time to look like its stopped. d) the static rod acts like a super charged Tazer spear. there are more so i will re-write it. i liked all the other ones, you did disappoint me but it does seem you havn't seen Tron/ played Tron 2.0 if you want, you can have another crack at it and i really do want you to still keep doing them. & if there is anything you need to keep doin it, message me, Shadow or Sorofin Astrotorical 22:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Albert wesher vs juggernaut fight hey, man, i wrote a simulated battle for juggernaut vs wesher. one of the users said it was pretty good, but also that i should check with you first before i do that next time, since your the one who usally does them. what did you think of it? if you didn't like it, that's okay. you can at least edit mine to make it a little better. sorry sorry, man. next time, i'll leave the battles to you. cause that's what your good at, and you do a great job doing them. i hope to see more from you. ps: about the stealing the ending thing, i kinda got carried away, and i used that because i though in the oriinal fight it looked cool. again, sorry about this whole thing, i promise it won't happen again. solution to the problem Hey, me again. listen, i feel bad about this whole thing, so to make it up to you, i removed the juggernaut vs wesker fight. i also deleted the weapons for wesker, juggernaut, and marcus fenix( which i created.) i hope you make more battles, i'm really looking forward to them! Fictional Warriors ok, give me a list of all the pages you have done so i can lock them and delete the rest CH33R5 Astrotorical 19:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I've created placeholder pages for all unmade pages with warnings that all editors other than you will be reverted. This should help with the anon problem a bit, as well as ading all of the pages to the Fictional Warriors category. -LeoLab 23:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Members I'm honored. I have no idea who I want to go up against, just who I don't (That's Astro, ShadowTale, Sorofin, or Swg66).-LeoLab 00:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Locking well i can lock all pages against anons but it also makes it block new users, so you need more than a certain amount of edits to edit it. but yeah, ill do it as soon as i can Astrotorical 20:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures in blogs On Deadliest Competition 2 participants blog you said you didn't know how to do the picture. if you post the link to the picture (the URL to the page its on) inbetween these [] then it should come out as 1. E.G. When i put up fawkes i would go to the Fallout wikia, find Fawkes page and open his picture, then copy the URL and paste it HERE. Hope this has helped. JASPER42 (i would do the 4 ~ but my sig doesn't work on here) sugeestion for locaust vs chieftain hey, if we do locaust vs chieftain, can you put general ram as the locaust's leader in the simulated battle? just a suggestion, though. Good News!(for you) You know how you were saying that the Veit Cong are not warriors? Well, they have shown the CIA and Navy SEALS killing them. So the score is: 1 for the Veit Cong, 3 for the winning warriors.KevlarNinja 14:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What I meet was..... That you were saying that you don't think that the Veit Cong are warriors. I thought that you like to here that after some users, like me, seemed to force our beliefs on you.KevlarNinja 19:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. I saw that some wikis have badges. I was thinking you and the other higher ups could talk it over, or at lest showing me how you make templates for your user page.KevlarNinja 12:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Video Sites Apparently the sites you can use are Youtube, 5min, Gamevideos, Myvideo, Sevenload, Vimeo, Dailymotion, Gametrailers, Blip.tv and Viddler. I'm not sure how to use any of them apart from Youtube. What do you have against Youtube? If you don't want people commenting you can block the comments. Sorofin 08:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary Oh sorry i thought contributors would kno how to spell and stuff and i thot it was unnecessary cuz we already have articles and stuff ill try to revert it Omnicube1 01:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC)